Mi Destino junto a ti
by PerliTha Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan vive con sus padres en Forks Washington donde un prestijiao doctor y su familia se mudan y Edward se vuelve su mejor amigo... ¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿Se enamoraran?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Era domingo en la tarde, mi último día de vacaciones… mañana regresaría a esa horrible y repetitiva rutina en la escuela.

Mi madre y yo estábamos preparando la cena para mi padre, me intentaba sacar los detalles de mi cita de el sábado pasado con Mike Newton, el capitán del equipo de básquetbol, que, sinceramente acepte su invitación a cenar por que me molestaba que siempre estuviera tras de mi para invitarme a algún lugar…

Y cuéntame hija… ¿que tal tu cita de ayer?- aaaa que no se cansaría de preguntar.

No paso nada inusual mama solo llegamos, cenamos, charlamos un poco de los deberes de la escuela- el fue el que hablo, yo solo escuchaba y asentía , aunque de vez en cuando agregaba algunos "aja" o "que bien"-

**Flashback**

Era viernes en la tarde, me preparaba para irme a la cama cuando sonó mi teléfono, era Mike.

Hola?

Hola Bella! Como estas?

Amm bien Mike y tu que tal como van tus vacaciones?

Ah bien, me fui de viaje a Los Ángeles con mis padres

Oh que bien – al menos no me preguntaría sobre mi – y cuéntame para que me hablas?

Amm bueno yo… yo solo llamaba para… - se puso tan nervioso que juraría que estaba mas rojo que un tomate detrás de la bocina – buen yo solo te llame para ver si tu querrías salir conmigo mañana…. Al cine… como una cita

Que? Enserio una cita? Pero creí que el salía con Jess… no tengo salida

Una cita… Amm no se Mike tengo muchos deberes aquí en mi casa como para ir al cine – Demonios como me zafo de esta si le digo que mamá no me dejara, es capas de venir y hablar con ella

Anda di que si, tómalo como un tiempo de relajación entre tus deberes y el regreso al colegio –

Ah… esta bien iré contigo al cine Mike – Dije con desgana realmente odiaba el cine -

Genial! esta bien si paso por ti a las 6?

Claro – dije cortante – adiós –

En cuanto colgué mamá entro a mi habitación, eufórica

¿Y que te vas a poner?

¿Qué?

Bueno sonó el teléfono y en cuanto reconocí el numero no pude evitar escuchar un poco –

¡Mamá!

Y solo eso basto para que se dirigiera al armario y buscara mi ropa para mañana.

Faltaban 3 minutos para las 6 y aun seguía buscando alguna excusa para dejar plantado a Mike y no ir a esa cita.

6:00 sonó el timbre, era el, genial vamos al cine! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Hola Bella! Estas… muy bonita - ok esta seria una noche larga

Gracias! Nos vamos? - entre mas rápido comience quizá mas rápido termine.

Ya en el cine Mike escogió una comedia romántica y en lo que esperábamos que nos permitieran entrar nos sentamos en una mesa.

Y bien… cuéntame ¿que tal tus vacaciones? – ah aquí comenzaría el interrogatorio - a donde saliste de viaje?

Amm no yo no Salí, mi padre tenia que estar en la estación y mamá tenia trabajo en la florería así que me quede en casa – a continuar con mi patética y aburrida vida – y tu Mike? Cuéntame como te la pasaste en L.A.

Esa simple pregunta basto para que se la pasara parloteando todo el tiempo que esperamos, e incluso cuando íbamos de regreso a mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos a mi casa nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto y después el comenzó a tartamudear y se quedo mirándome, yo puse los ojos en blanco y le devolví la mirada, comenzó a acercarse a mi y en cuanto vi sus intenciones salí rápidamente del auto despidiéndome con la mano.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y justo cuando mi madre intentaba formular otra pregunta, escuchamos como la patrulla se detenía frente a la casa y mi padre abría la puerta de la entrada.

Hola chicas! Como estuvo su día?- dijo mi padre, dejando un beso en la frente de mi madre, se le veía muy alegre.

Hola Charlie! Hoy estuvimos limpiando el sótano y bella encontró su viejo libro – mi madre odiaba ese libro – y que tal tu? Que nuevas hay en forks?-

Haaaa… - suspiro Charlie, mientras se quitaba el cinturón con la pistola- bueno pues que llegaran unos nuevos residentes a Forks, la familia del Dr. Cullen, Se han mudado de chicago-

Vaya! Los hijo han de estar que no se lo tragan- dije, al menos eso aria yo –

Ah! Entonces a eso se referían esas chicas en la florería, cuando hablaban del doctor que se había mudado – Comento mi madre, mientras serbia la lasaña.- dijeron que se habían mudado aquí por que el doctor practico una cirugía clandestina-

Pues parecen ser buenos chicos…- me dijo mi padre – pff! sinceramente no entiendo por que se ponen a inventar esos chismes, todos los de este pueblo deberán estar agradecidos que alguien como el doctor Cullen se mude al pueblo cuando podría estar trabajando en el hospital de Nueva York – Dijo mi padre, repentinamente malhumorado-

Creo que tienes razón, nunca hay que juzgar un libro por la portada, además, escuche que su esposa es muy cariñosa... enserio que quiero conocerla! –Dijo mi René muy entusiasmada-

Al menos cambiara un poco la rutina de la escuela Bella – me confió mi padre al mismo tiempo que me giñaba el ojo – Escuche que tienen dos hijos de tu edad y uno un año mayor-

El y mi madre se rieron al unisonó y lo único que yo pude hacer fue rodear los ojos.


	2. Nos vamos de Chicago

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego con ellos…**

**Capitulo 2 Espero que les guste**

Edward POV

Estaba en mi cuarto, de un humor de perros, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre ya que ella se había emocionado con la noticia que m padre nos dio

**FLASHBACK:**

Mi padre iba llegando del hospital, saludo a mamá y a Alice, después se fue a sentar a la sala, seguido por Emmett, Alice, mama y yo.

Familia tengo buenas nuevas!- comenzó mi padre – Hoy hable con el director del hospital y me propuso un acenso!

Que? Enserio? Que bien cariño y que puesto te propuso? – Pregunto mi madre eufórica-

Me ofreció ser el director… pero para eso –dudo un momento – necesitamos cambiar nuestra residencia –dijo evaluando nuestras reacciones –

Todos estaban muy felices… no lo entendía por que cambiarnos de casa era una buena noticia? Comenzaríamos desde cero otra vez… y todo por el estúpido trabajo de mi padre

Que nos mudamos! – estalle, no quería mudarme, no empezaría otra vez desde cero – yo paso! Yo no quiero vivir nuevamente la humillación de ser el chico nuevo… yo no voy – siempre era lo mismo a todos los lugares donde fueramos todos nos miraban raro y nos excluían.

Vamos Edward no es tan malo – comenzó mi hermana Alice - que no te emociona irnos a otro lugar, hacer nuevos amigos y hasta quizá tener una novia?

No yo paso, comienzo a hacer amigos aquí, me esta gustando Chicago!

Tranquilo hijo ya veras que también te gustara Washington – intento tranquilizarme mi padre, no entendía, como no lo veían –

Ah! Como sea - dije cortante y furioso, me levante de mi asiento y dando pasos firmes subí a mi habitación –

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mi puerta se comenzó a abrir, era mamá, se le veía un poco tímida.

¿Edward?, hijo estas bien?

Si mamá esto bien solo que no quiero volver a iniciar de cero en otro lugar mamá – dije casi llorando – es horrible que todos te vean como un bicho raro

Hijo ya veras que en forks no será así – dijo mi mamá sentándose en mi cama – la gente de ahí es muy tranquila… anda levántate y baja a cenar con nosotros... quizá esta sea nuestra ultima cena en la casa – suspire, pero le hice caso a mi madre, de todas maneras tendría que hacerme a la idea del cambio.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban reunidos; mamá, papá, Alice y Emmett, cenando y conviviendo como cualquier otro día

-buenas noches familia – salude mientras entraba a la sala - Papá perdón por lo de en la mañana, esa no fue una reacción muy inteligente de mi parte, es solo que ya estoy cansado de cambiarnos seguido – intente disculparme con papá

- ah no hay problema Edward creo que tienes razón en parte, han sido muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo – agacho la cabeza, eso me sorprendió, no era usual en el – Pero te prometo… les prometo que será el ultimo cambio que hagamos – Me dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió para darnos confianza.

La casa era enorme y se veía tan antigua. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desviado. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Las ventanas eran enormes y apuntaban en todas direcciones.

Woow! –Dijo Emmett, quedándose sin palabras - esto… es enorme! Pido elegir cuarto primero – dijo levantando una mano y echando a correr.

Eso no se vale Emmett, no seas tramposo – chillo Alice detrás de el, a veces se comportaban como niños de 4 y 5 en ves de adolecentes de 17 y 18.

No iras con tus hermanos? – me pregunto papá - ganaran las mejores habitaciones-

No, no quiero involucrarme en una pelea por habitaciones – realmente no tenia ganas ni de entrar a esa casa – me da igual que habitación me toque.

Ah!... bien entremos entonces –decidió mi mamá

Cuando Alice decidió cual seria su habitación, todos los demás comenzamos a instalarnos.

Mi habitación no era la gran cosa, estaba en el 3 piso, tenia grandes ventanales, que daban una excelente vista del bosque.

Justo después de desempacar mamá nos llamo a cenar, ahí charlamos un poco de la casa, del pueblo y mi padre nos recordó que al día siguiente deberíamos asistir al colegio, que el ya se había encargado de matricularnos.

**Wiii por fin termine este capitulo… **

**Que tal les pareció… malo? Bueno? Horrible? comenten**


	3. El primer dia

**Todos los personales son de Stephenie Meyer... yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRIMER DIA<strong>

**Edward POV**

Estábamos en el estacionamiento de nuestra nueva escuela, el ambiente era tan normal, tan…aburrido.

-Chicos recuerden lo que dijo papá – Alice no había dejado de parlotear en todo el camino a la escuela - Tenemos que ir a la oficina de administración antes de ir a clases… -uyy genial! No esta emocionados chicos… comenzar una nueva vida, en una nueva escuela y hacer nuevos amigos?

-Si Alice no vez mi cara de felicidad –respondí con sarcasmo mientras estacionaba mi auto –Bien aquí vamos… a comenzar de nuevo otra vez – Resople

Entramos a la oficina de administración, ahí nos recibió una secretaria de edad avanzada

-Hola chicos, puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola! –comenzó Alice – Somos Alice, Emmett y Edward, somos nuevos y venimos por nuestros horarios!

-Ah! Claro son los Cullen cierto? Soy la señora Coope… Amm aquí esta su horario, Buena Suerte chicos! – se despidió la señora Coope

**Bella POV**

El primer día pasó sin ninguna novedad en mi primera clase Jessica se la paso contándome sobre sus vacaciones y su viaje a las vegas con sus primos, Mike me siguió como un perrito faldero y en todas mis clases, incluso cuando llego el almuerzo.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual junto a Jess y a Ángela y lo mas alejada posible de Laurent y Mike ya que no quería empezar con esas "miraditas" de Jessica cada vez que Mike me hablaba.

-No, no sabes Laurent ese chico parece modelo, es tan masculino, tan varonil, tan… dios!.. tan guapo… - decía Jessica eufórica, yo aun seguía sin comprender por que ella y todas las demás chicas de la escuela, estaban tan emocionadas con los chics nuevos – Bella? – me llamo Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si?

-Que opinas tu del chico nuevo? – me pregunto tajante

-Amm.. no lo se Jess aun no lo conozco… la verdad no sabría….- se me fue el aliento, en cuanto me percate de esas hermosas personas que estaban entrando a la cafetería – Quienes son? – pregunte sin pensar

-Los Cullen… -comenzó Ángela – son los chicos nuevos, son.. hijos del Doctor Cullen, apenas llegaron al pueblo.

-Ok… Amm... el de cabello obscuro es Emmett, en su otra escuela era el coreback de su equipo – comento Jessica un poco irritada – bien, la de cabello corto es Alice esa chica despilfarra su mesada en ropa de diseñadores famosos- Jessica siguió parloteando sobre los Cullen.

Valla como es que estas chicas consiguieran toda esa información en tan solo 4 horas? Eso si que debería ser un record.

Volví mi atención a mi comida pero entonces… un chico alto de cabello cobrizo y una hermosura sobrenatural entro a la cafetería y podría jurar que escuche a todas las chicas presentes suspirar…

-Quien es el? –pregunte ese chico sin duda era un Cullen

-El es Edward Cullen – Dijo Jess haciendo énfasis en su nombre – Es Guapísimo claro.. pero se nota que ninguna chica es suficiente para el - me advirtió – así que… no pierdas tu tiempo

-No planeaba hacerlo – murmure probando un bocado de mi pizza

* * *

><p><strong>Enserio... una disculpa enorme... he tenido un gran bloqueo mental y hasta ahora se me ha venido algo a la mente para escribir...<strong>

**este capitulo es muy corto lo se... pero espero que les haya gustado.. y una gran disculpa!**


	4. Dia tedioso

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Después del almuerzo Mike y yo nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, estar con el me hizo sentir incomoda, asi que me excuse diciendo que tenia que ir por unos libros a mi casillero.

-Por dios ahí viene! – susurro Jessica eufórica – vamos bella dime como me veo?

-bien Jess… que paso? Quien viene?- pregunte confundida

Pero entonces Jessica puso esa sonrisa boba perdiéndose por completo…

-Hola Edward! –saludo muy seductoramente mi amiga mientras se quitaba los cabellos de enfrente-

-Hola… Jessenia? – dios jamás creí decir esto… pero que voz… sonaba como un ángel

-Es Jessica – se removió un tanto incomoda y molesta –

- oh! Perdón nunca he sido bueno con los nombres – le sonrió en forma de disculpa – Hola – se volteo hacia mi, no encontraba mi voz así que solo me limite a sonreír.

En eso alguien me empujo por atrás… me tropecé con mis pies llevándome conmigo a Edward

-lo lamento enserio soy tan torpe – me disculpe al mismo tiempo que me ponía roja de la vergüenza

-No hay problema- me respondió con esa hermosa voz, dedicándome una mirada penetrante, junto con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Le regrese la mirada, quedando completamente fascinada. El desvió su atención y desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes.

**EDWARD POV**

El día paso lento y aburrido…. Ya estábamos a mitad del dia, la hora del almuerzo.

Entre sin ganas a la cafetería ganándome la mirada de todas las chicas y de uno que otro chico curioso, rápidamente ubique la mesa donde se sentaban mis hermanos y me reuní con ellos.

-oh por dios adoro esta escuela… todas las chicas son magnificas con migo, ya he sido invitada por lo menos a 10 fiestas esta semana! – canturreaba Alice a Emmett cuando llegue – que tal tus clases Ed.? Alguna novedad?

-No ninguna Alice – le respondí un poco cortante

-Bien – me sonrió y se giro de nuevo a Emmett

Yo me sumergí en mis pensamientos y puse una cara de loco idiota, cuando comencé a recordar cada una de las insinuaciones de las chicas.

**Flashback**

Cuando llegue a mi primera clase todas las chicas voltearon hacia mi acomodándose su cabello, la maestra de lenguas se me quedo mirando por un instante y después me presento a la clase… me hizo sentarme en medio de 2 chicas, estas de inmediato se arreglaron y me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Hola - comenzó una de ellas – me llamo Laurent – Bienvenido al instituto Edward – me sonrió – cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmela.

-Hola – le alude cordialmente – y gracias por la bienvenida – le sonreí brevemente y me concentre en la clase.

Al final de la clase yo me quede recogiendo mis cosas y me percate que la otra chica me seguía mirando.

Le dedique una mirada interrogante.

-Hola –me sonrió tímidamente – soy Jessica Stanley, escuche que vienes de chicago cierto?

Hola – le dije... una más pensé sarcásticamente –si así es mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace poco –Le sonreí y Salí de ahí

**Fin del Flashback**

Alice noto mi cambio de humor e inmediatamente me exigió que le contara… solo le dije que en mi clase de literatura me contaron un buen chiste

-bien –acepto mi excusa a regañadientes –después me enterare, por ahora tengo deportes –se levanto y se fue danzando hacia el gimnasio.

Me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar mis libros para la próxima hora. Tan pronto como di la vuelta al pasillo visualice a la chica Stanley hablando emocionadamente con su amiga y rodé los ojos.

-Hola Edward! – me dedico una sonrisa seductora mientras se acomodaba el pelo dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-Hola… Jessenia? –dije su nombre mal a propósito, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-Es Jessica –Dijo molesta

- oh! Perdón nunca he sido bueno con los nombres –me excuse – Hola – me gire hacia su amiga quien me dedico una sonrisa que yo le correspondí.

De repente la chica perdió el control y callo al suelo y yo caí sobre ella.

-lo lamento enserio soy tan torpe – se disculpo, la pobre estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-No hay problema- le respondí, en eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo me perdí en esos penetrantes ojos color chocolate.

Una parte de mi hizo clic, haciéndome reaccionar y sacándome de mi ensueño _"es solo una estrategia Edward… recuérdalo, ya te ha pasado, después solo veras como se ríen de ti" _Por mas que quisiera negarlo esa voz tenia razón, esa mirada y esa sonrisa, eran solo un truco para engatusarme y después junto con sus amigos burlarse de mi.

Así que elimine esas ideas de mi cabeza, me gire sin dirigirles ni una mirada y me encamine a mi clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada quiero agradecer a isa y a Alex por haber sido mis primeros 2 Reviews... gracias chicas... y tambien a todas esa chicas que me comentan por FB... <strong>

**Que puedo decir.. despues de escribir el capitulo 3 este se me hizo super sencillo para escribir... mi mente volo a quien save donde... pero gracias a eso pude terminar este capitulo rapido... espero que les guste!**


	5. Una noticia inesperada

Disclaimer: Todos avemos que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la creadora y mi inspiracion para este fic Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos :D

Un nuevo capitulo devo admitir que me costo un poco escribirlo por esoo no avanza mucho... pero prometo avanzar un poco mas en el siguiente... espero que les guste nos leemos...

* * *

><p>BELLA POV<p>

Me quede mirando deslumbrada el pasillo por donde hace unos segundos Edward Cullen había desaparecido…

-¡Bella! –grito Jess sacándome de mi ensueño

-¿Qué paso?

-Que si estas lista para ir a clases – me dijo Jessica un poco irritada

-A si, si vamos –

Dudo por un segundo pero después de medir mi reacción se encamino hacia el salón

EDWARD POV

Dios por que no puedo sacarme esa mirada de la cabeza?...

_"Que es lo que te esta pasando Edward, tienes que dejar de pensar en esa niña… recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que abriste tu corazón a una chica… saliste lastimado… quieres eso otra vez"_**_?-_ **Estaba teniendo un debate interno que sinceramente no entendía

Encontré pronto el salón de Biología donde tendría mi próxima clase.

-Oh señor Cullen pase por favor – me llamo el Sr. Barner – Clase el es Edward Cullen, a partir de hoy se integra a esta clase con ustedes.

Aquí vamos Edward un comienzo más

-Bueno señor Cullen, bienvenido... –continuo el profesor atrayendo mi atención- Aquí hay un asiento vacio, por su expediente, usted y la señorita Swan serán buenos compañeros de clase.

Levante mi mirada y ahí sentada, sola, en la primera mesa estaba Isabella Swan… ¿A caso el destino se quería burlar de mi?.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan... okno... digaanme que les parecio este capitulo? loes gusto lo odiaron? si quieren arrojarme tomantess pasen a mi perfil ahi encontraran como contactarse conmigo!...<p>

Se que me tarde demaciado para actualizar pero esoo de la escuela me mataa.. pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para escribir el siguiente capitulo mas rapido y con un poco mas de avance con Ed y Bella :D


End file.
